The Escape
by CattieKenziEvi839
Summary: Tasha, an evil faerie vampire, has acquired through her father, Lord Dashkov, Rose's land with all of he horses on it. Rose tries to get them back, but when she can't, she schemes up a plan of escape. She is offered a job a lead stable hand, which only makes it easier. However, Tasha's lover joins them and Rose can't decide between her horses and and Dimitri Belikov. I suck at sum
1. Chapter 1: Life Ruined

Tasha, an evil fairy, has gotten a horse stables in the middle of no where that her father, a lord of one of the kings, has bought her for 25th birthday. Its a giant dome of green plush grass and has many horses. All of the horses were on the land and were so docile her father decided o keep them there. Tasha rides one main horse named Avalon, who used to be the alpha male of another fairy's stable. Her name is Rose, and this used to be her land. The lord thinking it was vacant took it over. She has talked to him about it multiple times about it but to no avail. She cannot regain her land or horses. So she becomes a stable hand in hopes of rescuing her horses from the cruel girl who rides them now. She is head stable hand because she knows her horses best and is still able to ride them and work with them. This is her only joy as she goes through the phases. One month later Dimitri, Tasha's lover, comes into play. Dimitri is 6'7 with shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes to melt any ones heart. He is sweet an kind and Rose wonders how he got involved with Tasha...

" But sir-" I started but was rudely cut off _again._ " No, Rosemarie, we have discussed this. You are not going to get your land or horses back. I am only offering the head stable hand opportunity one last time. If you don't take it then you never see them again" Lord Dashkov said. " Go screw yourself" I muttered under my breath, my blue morpho wings fluttering. " What was that, Rosemarie?" Lord Dashkov asked. " Nothing sir, just saying I accept the job as head stable hand, as long as your daughter listens to me when it comes to the horses. I know how to best take care of them. Avalon, the stallion she rides regularly, I raised from a baby. Most of them I have raised from babies." I replied. " That sounds fair." he said " Dismissed."

I walked out of the grand hall and flew to what used to be my home. I walked into the large barn and said hello to all my horses, walking down the aisles to the last stall " Ey, Avalon. How's my big boy?" He nickered softly. I rubbed his nose affectionately. " You shouldn't be here Rose. In fact stop touching my horse" I heard a voice from behind me. Tasha. Tasha had turned 25 and her father had given her my home. It was an accident. They didn't know I lived here. But all the same, my weapons, my horses, my library, my house, everything. Gone. " Actually Tasha your father made me head stable hand since I know these horses best. You have to listen to me on the matter of them, in fact. " I replied. Her face was red I imagined. I heard sputtering behind me " You.. You.. I will work you until you quit or are fired!" She started to storm away "And tack up Midnight." " Who? " I asked. I had no horse named Midnight. She turned around and pointed to Avalon " Midnight."

I stood there angered beyond belief. She will not change their names. This is horse shit. I turned and got Avalon's tack and saddled him up. I also went to Snow White's stall and tacked her up. I would work Snow as Tasha was working Avalon and see what she did.

Two hours later I was not impressed. She was ruining Avalon's mouth and spirit. She was heavy handed with the reins and kicked him hard to go, but pulled back on the reins immediately after. I wasn't sure how much more Avie could take of her nonsense.

Three weeks later and Tasha was much improved. I had talked to her father to explain what she was doing to Avalon's mouth and he told me to give her lessons. She's still snooty as hell and apparently her " lover" is coming in a week. Someone named Dimitri Belikov. I wonder how he got caught up in her vaj- I mean her spider web. Anyone who is with her is probably an ass hole..

Dimitri Belikov is arriving today and all employees are out front awaiting his arrival. Tasha is in a skimpy yellow dress that is supposed to show off her curves and short black pixie cut hair. It just makes her look cheap. A carriage pulls up to the fountain she had installed in front of my house and out steps the infamous Dimitri Belikov. All 6'7 of him. Holy hell.

**Author's note. Hi my name is Sam and this is my first story. Please review and let me know what you think! Have an awesome day, :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pigs and Horses

It took me a second to catch my breath as he got out out of the carriage. Oh my God. My fangs elongated and my wings fluttered nervously. I closed my mouth quickly, trying to hide them. I couldn't stop staring at him. He scanned the whole crew, his eyes stopping to pause on me for a moment. I suddenly wished I was wearing my favorite dress. Wait.., what was I thinking? He was with Tasha. I glared at him as he looked me over in my stablehand's uniform, brown riding pants, black boots, and my sea green tank top.

Tasha didn't like what I picked for my uniform and had started another argument over that yesterday. Back to the topic at hand. Tasha squealed and ran over to Dimitri, leaping into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around. "Hi, pumpkin. How you been?" he said with a deep Russian accent, surprising me even more "How about you introduce me to your crew?"

" Okay" she giggled disgustingly. I wanted to gag. I did notice he didn't kiss her. Mmk then. I noticed Lissa, my best friend since she started working here, rolled her eyes. I grinned; Lissa didn't like Tasha either. Tasha walked over to our head chef, Mia, and started off, going down the line as she spoke, "This is Mia, our head chef. Eddie, chef's assistant. Lissa, my fashion designer. Stan, Lissa's make up and hair assistant. Emily, Meredith, and Janine are maids and also help in the kitchen and help Lissa and Stan with whatever they need. These are the stablehands I need to take care of the 32 horses I got. And this is... Well this is Rosemarie. She came with the horses. This used to be her land..." she paused to sneer at me, so I cut her off.

"Yes, it was before her father took it away from me. I'm the head stablehand as per her father's instructions, since I know the horses the best. And it's just Rose. If you want, later I will show you the horse you will be riding when you go out with Lady Ozera." Tasha scoffed "If you keep talking out of turn, Rosemarie, perhaps you would like to become a maid like your mother."

I glared at her, ready to blow my top but Dimitri cut in "That would be lovely, Rose. I'm sure you've picked out the perfect horse."

My mother, Janine, had been working with Tasha for over 15 years. Right after she dropped me off in these very woods at the age of 5. Great mother isn't she? She has never told me who my father is. The only thing she tells me is that he's still alive. Tasha knows this is a great sore spot for me and rubs it in whenever she can.

"So now that that's decided, let us go inside, Dimitri and I'll show you around," Tasha says and with a swish of her skimpy skirts they go inside. I turn around and head back to the barn to get Dimitri's horse ready for his test ride in fifteen minutes.

Dimitri's horse was named Bear Man and he's a good 16.4 hands tall from the withers and a bay roan. He's a hackney and is really good with heavy riders. He's a gelding, which means he can't have kids. I was just getting finished tacking him up with an English saddle when I felt someone behind me " What do you want?"

" To see the horse I'll be riding." Came the deep reply. " This is Bear Man, I usually just call him bear. He's tacked up and ready for you to ride." I replied, tightening the girth one final time. Wiping the sweat off my hands onto my pants, I turned around and looked at Dimitri, who had apparently changed clothes... into jeans and a brown duster, and cotton shirt. What the hell? Okay. He leaned over the stall door " Are you ready to ride?"

I froze and slowly tilted my head, giving him time to apologize or change what he said "Excuse me?" Time is up. " I said, 'Are you reading to ride?" he said again with a slow, lazy grin. I didn't even think. " Disgusting pig" I said my hand swinging to smack him. He caught it and looked at me grinning, but it was too late. My other hand was already in motion. I punched him hard in the nose with my left hand, his head snapping back. "Fuck!бать! чертовски сука!" he cursed " This horse will do. Untack it." And then, he left. "Kahrolası aptal domuz" I said.

**Authors note: i will start posting links of what i think the people and horses look like. keep reading please, and please review. thanks! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Whips

**Disclaimer: VA characters are not my characters. Plot is mine, story is mine, setting is mine. you'll know if a character is mine. thanks.**

After putting Bear back in his stall, un-tacked and rubbed down, I walked to my small shack of a stablehand's house. Upon opening the door, my cat, Nala, rubbed against my leg purring. I walked upstairs, and started preparing myself for bed when I heard a noise. It sounded like a rock... against my window? I walked over to it in my short red, lacy, barely there chemise. Another rock sounded against my window. I opened it.

" What do you want?!" I hissed at Dimitri. " To apologize for my remark earlier. I forget that not everyone acts as Tasha does, and that there are still _ladies _in this world. If it would make it up to you, could we possibly have a ride in the woods tomorrow? I'm afraid I didn't have a chance to test out my horse." he says, and finally his eyes travel lower and I realize what I'm wearing.

" Oh my!" I squeak my face turning red. I rush away from the window and grab my fluffy sea green robe and cover myself, shouting " That would be fine, Dimitri. What time?"

" How about two?" he shouts back. I walk back over to the window " That's fine as well. Good night, Dimitri" I say, my wings fluttering nervously, as I try to hide my fangs. The arousal of him seeing me in such a way has caused them to show themselves, making my words awkward. He chuckles " Good night, Roza." I had been caught. Well fuck. I shut my window and turned away.

Crawling into bed, I realized just how turned on I had been just by talking to Dimitri. This wasn't going to do. With that in mind, and my cat curled up beside me, I slowly drifted to sleep...

I woke up the next day to the sound of bird song. I put on my uniform and went down to the stables, the other stable hands' already mucking out the stalls. I wrote down the exercise chart but excluded Snow White and Bear Man. They would get their exercise later. I went to work on the stalls, just like everyone else. As I was doing this I got lost deep in thought..._ I wonder why Dimitri is with Tasha... I wonder if he would be with me if given the chance... perhaps this ride isn't best...Tasha could get mad.. Oh hell what do I care?..._

I was startled out of m thoughts by none other than Dimitri himself " You ready?" " Y-yes, yes of course," I stuttered fumbling to get hay out of my hair " we just need to tack up the horses. Meet you outside in ten." I rushed away to get Snow's tack. Soon I was outside waiting for him. I brushed horse hair of my pants_... This isn't me. Stop being so girly, Rose... _Dimitri rode out of the stable, and maneuvered Bear over to me. We set off into the woods.

" So tell me how you lost this place?" Dimitri asks as we stop to give the horses a rest. I tie their reins loosely to a tree, knowing they won't run. They put their heads down to graze and I stroke Snow's neck, giving myself time to formulate my answer. " Tasha happened upon my pretty little farm about a month and a half ago. Thinking it was vacant, she pleaded with her daddy for the place. He immediately offered it to her, horses and all, plus funding for a staff. I found out and begged him for my home back, but to nobles it doesn't matter. They see what they want and they take it." I said, my voice a tad spiteful. But hell, I am. " I'm a noble. My father is dead because of his greediness. I am the one who killed him So is my mother, but dead of his greediness as well." I saw his fangs come out " Bastard father of mine. He beat my mother and then wanted to marry a new one. A prettier one. One that he _wanted._ So I beat him like he did my mother. And so he died too."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Does he just go around telling people stories like that or are we closer than I thought? I've only known him for a day. I tried to lighten the mood with my sarcastic wit " What is this story time, Comrade?" He looked at me curiously " Comrade?" I replied with a duh tone " Uh yeah? We have things in common. Things that we loved that we both lost."

He smiled, amused " Aright, Roza." And here came back the blush.

When we got back to the house, Tasha was waiting for us " So what will be your punishment, Rose? Should it be 20 lashes? Or 30? I'm thinking 30. Tie her up boys."

Two burly men sauntered forward and yanked me off of Snow's back. Snow reared and started moving about wildly as the men pulled me towards two large wooden poles that had been recently stuck in the ground. " Hold Snowflake for me Lissa" Tasha said, a whip suddenly in her hand. The men quickly had me secured to the poles. Lissa darted forward and grabbed Snow's reins, quieting her. " And what have I done Tasha? I've done nothing" I jutted my chin out, refusing to back down. A hand suddenly grabbed the back of my shirt and ripped it off. I almost let out a scream, but I just couldn't give Tasha that satisfaction. I wasn't wearing a bra today and that only made it worse. Everyone could see. " You didn't do your job today, Rose. No you slacked off with my boyfriend instead." Tasha had moved around to my backside, and I could hear her cracking the whip against the ground " Hold her wings apart, boys."

The two men grabbed my wings and held them apart. " We were exercising them, just like I always do. Dimitri wanted to come along. That's not my fault." I said and heard footsteps behind me. A hand grabbed my hair and yanked so that my back was arched and Tasha whispered in my ear " Yet you will pay for it anyway." She walked back and the whip sounded. And then came the first blow. I could hardly think it hurt so bad. My back arched and fangs came out and I couldn't hold back that scream any longer. " Tasha, no!" Dimitri got down off of Bear, handing Lissa the reins and moved to stop Tasha.

" Dimitri this is none of your business. You will stay out of it or suffer the consequences." She screamed at him. He silenced and I heard the whip again... and again.. and again... Until finally, I collapsed and blacked out.

**So guys i would like a review on what should happen next, how dirty the story should get, and if i should do different povs'. going to start putting links for photos on my profile page for like the horses and outfits. some of them i make on a dress up game so that i can see what im working with. sorry for not updating in so long, school just started and im working like crazy on a double art porfolio. Thanks for your reviews to those who have reviewed so far ( im gonna start mentioning names ;)) and please review again. please review. and if i haven't said it enough, please review. :) Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4: Falling too hard

**disclaimer- VA isnt mine, nor its characters. i wish. **

Dimitri Pov.

" God damn it Tasha, you've damn well killed her! For doing her job, non the less! Do you know what your dad will say?!" I screamed rushing towards my Roza as soon as I was able. I threw myself onto my knees, frantically trying to untie her. When I got all the ropes undone I had to struggle to catch her in time. It didn't seem like she was even breathing. I was panicking inside, but trying not to show Tasha, so she didn't have yet another thing to hold over me. She already had my sister.

Tasha had kidnapped my sister a few years back. I had no power to stop her and to this day she still has my darling sister Vika. The only way I can see her is if I behave myself with Tasha. Which is why I'm her.. cringe... fiancee. Not by choice. At all.

Rose groans as I start to stand up, her blood running down my arms " Look at what you've done. You were unjust." Somehow Tasha finds it okay in this moment to smirk, and I can see Lissa getting riled up. "Well, Dimitri, I can see what I've done. And let me tell you, I'm somewhat pleased. If you care so much then you take care of her." She says, looks around and then raises her voice " No one is to touch this girl except for Dimitri. Her life is now in his hands only." Tasha turns to grin cruelly at me "Have fun." She turns on her heel and walks into the house her cohorts following her. I have always known Tasha to be cruel, but never this cruel. " Lissa fetch me some bandages and as the chef to make some Goldenseal salve. Bring it to me as quickly as possible." I say, then start to carry Roza to her home.

Rose pov.

I woke up with a fuzzy feeling in my head. Trying to sit up, I felt a large pain in my back. I started to groan, tears coming to my eyes when I voice stopped me short " Try not to roll onto your back. Its severely wounded. You've already been out for 4 days." …... Dimitri.. I moved my head to look at him and started crying. There he was, taking care of me, in all his beauty. He didn't have a shirt on,and I tried not to stare but it was hard. And suddenly, everything came back to me. The forest ride, the deep secret conversation, the whipping. And then I couldn't hold it back anymore. I burst into sobbing, trying hard not to wail. I was never one to cry in front of people, but I had been so abused by Tasha in the last month that I just couldn't hold back. Dimitri stroked my hair and kneeled by the side of my bed, shushing me in soft nothings. This went on for a full ten minutes before I could stop. It was then I realized I was shirtless and completely bandaged all the way up and down my back, like a tube top. " Who bandaged me?" I struggled out, my voice raspy from dehydration and disuse. Dimitri handed me a glass of water, helping me sit up enough to drink it. I swallowed several gulps before he took it away. " Well... I did. Tasha banned all others from helping you recover." My face blanched as I thought of the implications of him bandaging me. " Oh... well thank you." I said and turned my face away. At least I had pants on. But those had been changed too. At this point I'm sure my face was cherry red. I heard Dimitri get out of the chair "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "Alright."

He walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down so he was facing me. I started to turn my face away but he grabbed my chin, holding me there. Then he lowered his face to mine. And then he kissed me.

**Authors note-**

**Hey guys its me again. sorry for the short chapter. again its school time and im finding it hard to find time to write. im doing the best i can. again, opinions are welcome. tell me how dirty and steamy the story should be or what you think should happen next. please review. thank you to Ali Pal for not only reviewing, but favoriting and following my story. thanks to Alexa torrez for reviewing and thanks to love a beautiful nightmare for favoriting. thanks to fanfictionaddict221 for following the story, thanks to reenabernadette for following the story, thanks to hajmath98 for following, thanks to zeze90 for favoriting, and thanks to a beautiful liar for the best first reviews i could ever ask for.**


End file.
